Terra
'Terra is in a revamp. Please do not edit at this time. What is done so far is Personality. ' Personality Terra at first is a little shy to pups she doesn't know, and probably seems like an introvert. She actually is a very sweet pup, but due to her childhood, when she meets new pups she has to know they wouldn't want to hurt her. Now after ''you get past that side, she is a happy-go-lucky pup that loves to chat and hang out with her friends. She loves doing what her friends want to do, and this often gives her the description of laid back. She al off always is a chatty pup and that is a quirk about her that may get others annoyed. Another quirk of hers is that she trusts very easily, (Unless she knows your going to hurt her xD) and this often results in her getting her feelings hurt. Terra hates when the attention is all on her, and the pressure makes her stutter and mess up unless she's on missions. She definitely would rather be facing something with someone else by her side. She tries to be kind to everyone but when they aren't kind back she gets a little frustrated in the world, but decides it better being nice that mean. Surprising enough, Terra loves traveling and hopes she gets to travel everywhere oneday. With others of course. (Mostly Rocky.) Overall, she is a fun pup hat loves to help out others and encourages people just to be yourself; Bio Terra woke up to squirms beside her, She supposed they were her siblings. She had food,warmth, safety, Eveerything she could want. Once she was able to see she went to explor. She wandered far away as a puppy and couldn't find her way home. She was later caught by the dog catcher, Who took her to the pound. sure enough, She was picked up by a family. They stayed with her for a long time, Until they had to move and left her behind. She was desperate for food and water as days went by and she was trapped in the fence backyard. She dug day after day and finally made a hole that she could fit through. She ran looking for water. She found a small puddle, And drank the water up. She was so skinny and searched for food. She finally found some and ran over to it. It was a half hot dog in the trash. She jumped and grabbed it. She hot a few bite and then a Doberman came. She wasn't aware and didn't notice. It growled and snapped at her. She was terr and she ran away from that place as fast as she could. ''2 years later..... Terra has adapted to street life, And is a master so no one messes with her. She often walks out on the beach at night. She hates when people litter because the beach is a beautiful place and someone would just throw there trash on the ground. One night, Rocky and And Ryder were going down to pick up the parts rocky could use and throwing away trash. They were about to pick up a piece of trash when Rocky saw Terra. Rocky pointed that out to Ryder and they watched as she picked up all the trash. Ryder and Rocky can back the next night, And there she was, Picking up trash. Ryder had Finally asked Terra to join the team. Terra was surprised, And numbly said yes.She and Rocky finally admit there feeling for each other, And start dating. Apperance Terra is a Black Border Collie, With a white stripe down her muzzle. She has one white paw( Back left), And a white tip of her tail. She also has Teal eyes, And a white swirl bye her left eye. Suits\Formal Wear Regular Suit: Terra's suit looks like Rockys, Except hers is lighter green, With blue outlines. Her hat looks like Rockys to, She has her tag logo on her hat. Formal\DateOutfit: Terra curls some hair on her head, And puts in a Blue bow, And sometimes a blue ribbon to match. She has a Necklace from Rocky. Necklace: It's made out of different chain material, With a recycled heart locket, And a pic of her and Rocky. Safari: Terra's Safari suit has peacock markings, and her hat is the same. Her extra tool in her pupPack is a Animal detector. It tells were the animal is and about it, And where it will most likely be. Spy Outfit: Terra's Spy outfit would basically look like her Regular Uniform, Except It would be Neon and glowing. Her extra tool in her PupPack is a Scanner. It's kind of like chases Goggles, And looks like Marshalls X-Ray screen. It can see heat signatures and can scan stuff and tell you what it is and what it is used for. AirPatrol Uniform: Terra's AirPatrol suit is like Zumas, But different colors. Her Suit is Green with Blue highlights. Her extra tool is a Portable recycling ben. SeaPatrol: Coming Soon PupFu: Terra has a light green suit with absent blue markings. Her headband is also light green and it has little blue swirls on it. She is currently on her Orange Belt. MerPup: Her tail is Blue,Light Blue, And Green. Trivia 'Catchphrases: ' ' '"Let's go green!" " Save the trees, And go,Go green!" " Don't Trash it, Stash it!" ~Credit to CrazyNeonWolfx "When the world needs cleaned up, I'm your pup!" ~Credit to CrazyNeonWolfx ~Open for suggestions 'PupPack\Tools: ' * ClawArm * ScrewDriver * Nails * Glue/Hot GlueGun .Spare parts ' ' Gallery Gimageg.jpg|Amazing pic by Avi! I love it's so much thx!|link=Terra image-Terra.jpg|It's Amazing!!!! Thx so much Artic!!! I love it so much!!! Terra with her Bffs and Bf!|link=Terra Terra and Rocky hugging.jpg|Amazing photo by Artic! I love love it love love it! 100x! TerraGift.jpg|Wonderful gift by Mirathenastything??! Tysm??! I love it!!!